Sakura, Maestra de cartas y la famiglia Vongola
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ah dejado la ciudad de Tomoeda cuando su padre fue transferido de trabajo. De la universidad de Tomoeda fue a la preparatoria de Namimori. Sin embargo, ni Touya, ni Sakura ni sus amigos estaban preparados para enredarse con la mafia. Nuevo curso, nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras le esperan a Sakura y sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

A sido un laaaargo tiempo... en verdad lo siento... no me eh dado el tiempo ah actualizar... y cuando quiero hacerlo, las cosas no salen bien jeje

Esta vez vine con un nuevo crossover, si, otro mas, esta ves es de KHR y SCC... perdón, no puedo evitar cruzar mis animes favoritos XD

Pues... espero y les guste... y ya pronto habrá actualizaciones

* * *

Sakura maestra de cartas y la familia Vongola.

El frio nocturno invadía el aeropuerto de Tokyo, ahí en una de las salas de espera estaban dos hermanos, esperando el anuncio que les permitiría abordar el avión que los alejaría de manera definitiva del lugar donde habían crecido. Sakura y Touya Kinomoto de 14 y 19 años de edad respectivamente, estaban por dejar su tan amada ciudad de Tomoeda, para comenzar una nueva vida en Namimori.

Hace unos meses su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, había dejado la tranquila y apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, por cuestiones de trabajo, y había decidido que él y su familia se mudarían, pero, al estar a pocos meses de terminar la escuela, el arqueólogo decidió que sus hijos terminaran sus estudios en Tomoeda.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los amigos de ambos hermanos. Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura, estaba que no podía creer la noticia. Su modelo se iría al terminar las clases, no podía creerlo, e intentaba, de forma inútil hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Es imposible Tomoyo, no puedo ser una carga para mi papá, el es feliz con su trabajo.- había dicho la castaña a la azabache en una ocasión.

Por el contrario, el joven Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya, estaba un poco deprimido. Ambos lo sabían, se estaban alejando de su persona especial. Yukito, debido a su madurez y experiencia, había tomado con mucha más seriedad la noticia, pero eso no impedía que no se sintiera triste al tener que despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Yuki- se había disculpado el pelo negro cuando el albino había dicho que se quedara- No puedo dejar al monstruo y a mi padre solos- Con eso el chico de anteojos supo que Touya no daría su brazo a torcer.

Las demás amigas de Sakura estaban tristes puesto que se marchaba, ya no tendrían las mismas aventuras, aquellas que habían tenido desde la primaria hasta ahora, que terminan la secundaria.

Sin poder hacer cambios a los planes de la familia Kinomoto, quedaron todos de irlos a despedir al aeropuerto, pero al enterarse que el avión partiría a media noche, el asistir fue imposible para algunos de ellos, quedando únicamente los dos mejores amigos de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Prometo que te escribiré mucho Tomoyo- dijo la castaña después de haber escuchado que los pasajeros de su vuelo podían empezar a abordar.

-Sakura, iré a visitarte siempre que pueda, lo prometo- hablo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Cuídate Yuki- había dicho Touya al albino mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-Tú también Touya- comento el albino

Después los cuatro se acercaron, de la bolsa de mano que llevaba la castaña salió un peluche amarillo volador.

-Casi me ahogo haya adentro Sakura- decía molesto en peluche de felpa

-¿Es necesario que el peluche parlante venga también?- pregunto con cierto fastidio Touya

-¡Hermano!- reprendió Sakura

-Si Kerberos va con ustedes será más fácil para Yue encontrarlos Touya- explico Yukito

-Tsk- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del pelinegro

Unos momentos más de despedida se hicieron presente, después, los hermanos Kinomoto abordaron el avión que los estará alejando de sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 1: La desconocida y misteriosa ciudad de Namimori parte 1

El vuelo de casi tres horas fue bastante cansado. Ambos hermanos durmieron en el trayecto, al aterrizar y salir del avión, tomaron su equipaje y comenzaron a buscar a su padre en la sala de espera. Al verlo se dirigieron a él. Touya tomo de la mano a su hermana y comenzó a guiarla.

-¡Bienvenidos Touya, Sakura!- saludo el hombre con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo papá- comento Sakura para después dar un bostezo

-Lo mismo digo hija- le sonrió a la adolescente- Lo mejor será irnos, deben estar muy cansados y no quiero que Sawada-san duerma tan tarde por vigilar la casa

-¿Sawada-san?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Es la vecina de al lado, es una señora muy alegre y amable- explico el mayor mientras salían del aeropuerto- su casa está siempre animada con los amigos de su hijo, me han invitado a varias fiestas y son todas muy divertidas.

-Ya veo- dijo- "En realidad eso es muy extraño"- pensó para sí mismo

Los tres subieron a un auto de color azul, o al menos así permitió la noche verlo. Fujitaka Kinomoto manejaba el auto a una velocidad no muy rápida, Touya cabeceaba intentando no quedarse dormido y Sakura en la parte de atrás acostada, durmiendo plácidamente. Paso media hora hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa, en la casa de enfrente se podía ver las luces prendidas.

-Ire a agradecerle a Sawada-san por cuidar la casa- dijo Fujitaka al salir del auto- tu lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto, es la segunda puerta subiendo la escalera

-¿Por qué le pediste que cuidara la casa?- pregunto Touya algo serio

-Últimamente ah habido varios robos cuando las casas están vacías, y creo hay disputas entre grupos de vándalos- explico el hombre

-Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, debimos quedarnos en Tomoeda- opino el pelinegro

-Touya, no volvamos a ese tema, y no, te equivocas Namimori es muy segura

-Pues lo que acabas de decir no concuerda con esto ultimo

Fujitaka suspiro.

-Es verdad que ah habido robos, pero igual todo lo que roban es recuperado y devuelto a sus dueños

Esta vez fue el turno de Touya para suspirar.

-Llevare a Sakura a su cuarto- dijo y cargo en brazos a su hermana durmiente para después entrar a la casa.

Fujitaka cruzo la calle y toco el timbre de una casa azul, con un pequeño jardín frontal. La puerta no tardo en ser abierta, pero no fue abierta por la persona que esperaba, al contrario de ser una amable mujer, quien abrió fue su hijo, un joven de 17 años de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su estatura era un poco baja para su edad.

-¡Buenas noches Kinomoto-san! Me alegra ver que regreso sano y salvo del aeropuerto- saludo el joven al verlo

-¡Buenas noches Tsunayoshi! Dime ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- pregunto lo ultimo con preocupación

-¿Eh? Ah estaba estudiando un poco, Ya sabe, este año aplico para la universidad y… Bueno… mis calificaciones no son las mejores jeje

-No te esfuerces mucho y muchas gracias por cuidar la casa- agradeció el hombre

-Fue un placer- respondió el joven con una radiante sonrisa

-Hasta mañana Tsunayoshi- dijo el hombre quien empezó a marcharse

-Hasta mañana- respondió Tsuna mientras cerraba la puerta.

Touya entro a la casa, parecía acogedora como su anterior hogar, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta correspondiente al cuarto de su hermana, encendió la luz y un rosa pálido lo envolvió. El chico sonrió. Coloco a su hermana en la cama y la cobijo, tomo su bolsa y despertó bruscamente al guardián de las carta mágicas.

-Despierta peluche inútil- agito al pobre de Kero

-¡Que rayos te pasa hermano histérico!- reclamo el guardián

-Escúchame bien, no sé si sea solo yo pero desde que llegamos siento una presencia extraña, por lo tanto no te separes de mi hermana- dijo de forma autoritaria

El peluche se sentó en el aire y cruzo sus brazos.

-Es verdad- dijo cerrando sus ojos- se sienten varias presencias, pero no son mágicas, es otro tipo de energía- explico

-Lo que sea, hablemos de eso mañana, fue un viaje cansado, lo mejor será dormir

El peluche asintió y fue a acurrucarse en los brazos de su dueña.

El mayor salió del cuarto y apago la luz, en eso ve a su padre subir las escaleras.

-Tú decidiste la decoración de la habitación del monstruo ¿verdad?

Fujitaka asintió.

-También elegí el estilo de la tuya, espero te guste- dijo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y abría la puerta enfrente de la de Sakura

Touya miro a su padre de una forma cariñosa digna de un hijo.

-No tenías que esforzarte tanto- dijo en voz suave- Gracias

-Al contrario Touya, gracias a ustedes, ambos decidieron dejar todo en Tomoeda para venir aquí, se lo difícil que debió haber sido eso.

-Descuida- dijo antes de bostezar- te veré más tarde- dijo para después entrar a la habitación y disponerse a dormir

Fujitaka se quedó en el pasillo.

-Aun me pregunto, si eh hecho lo correcto- dijo al aire para comenzar a caminar

-Lo has hecho, ellos deben conocer un poco más de tu pasado, aquel que quieres olvidar- dijo la figura espectral de una joven mujer de cabellos largos y piel blanca. La espectral figura llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde limón

-No estoy tan seguro querida Nadeshiko- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación.

La fantasmal figura se desvaneció.

Tsunayoshi suspiro después de cerrar la puerta, miro el reloj de pared y soltó un gran bostezo.

-Es hora de dormir, además mañana hay una reunión- se dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Aun despierto?- pregunto un joven de unos 8 años de edad

-Y… ¿de quién crees que es la culpa Reborn?- dijo de forma molesta

-Tuya… por supuesto…. No es mi culpa que no recuerdes tus responsabilidades como jefe

Tsunayoshi suspiro.

-Como sea… vamos a dormir- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras seguido del menor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ¿Creían que me había olvidado de este fic? ejem pues no, puede que si, el ultimo año no haya estado activa pero... 2014 fue un año muy extraño y este 2015 pinta para lo mismo así es posible que no este muy activa, pero si continuaran las actualizaciones, tardaran, pero abra jejeje realmente ah sido muy feo el tiempo, enserio... ando enferma fisica y mentalmente, si se pueden pasar por la pag de facebook y compartir cierta foto no saben como les agradeceria.

www. facebook YossNatsuki (quiten los espacios)

sin mas espero les guste este capitulo :D

Capitulo 2: La desconocida ciudad de Namimori parte 2

La mañana estaba llegando de forma tranquila en la ciudad de Namimori, las aves comenzaban su canto matinal, mientras las entregas del periódico eran repartidas en los buzones de cada una de las casas. Un hombre maduro, de cabellera castaña y ojos amables despertaba con el cantar de las aves, mientras aun el cielo aún se negaba a brillar, se levantó de su cama y tomo la ropa que estaba en un mueble cercano para después pasar al cuarto de baño y darse una relajante ducha, al terminar su aseo personal bajo al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina, miro el pizarrón que estaba cerca observando su horario del día.

-Es una lástima que no pueda desayunar hoy con ellos- se dijo a sí mismo mientras realizaba el desayuno y preparaba un mapa de la ciudad para cuando decidieran ir a visitar sus nuevas escuelas- aun no sé si es lo correcto pero… ah iniciado- dijo al ver por la ventana mientras el sol comenzaba a dar rastros de aparecer.

Touya despertó al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, rápidamente se levanto de su cama y miro por la ventana como su padre se iba alejando, soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras revolvía sus cabellos, dio un bostezo mientras caminaba a la salida de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y salió, por el pasillo pudo saber que su hermana aun dormía y seguramente el peluche parlante también, bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina donde encontró su desayuno y el de su atolondrada hermana, llego a la estufa y calentó algo de agua para prepararse un café, miro alrededor, se sentía perdido, miro la nota que su padre había dejado pegada al refrigerado y leyó.

"Llegare tarde esta noche, en la mesa les dejo un mapa de la ciudad con las ubicaciones de sus escuelas, no están muy lejos y dudo que se pierdan, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarle a Sawada-san, la vecina que vive enfrente. Nos vemos en la noche. Con cariño, Fujitaka"

Touya suspiro mientras servía su café, justo en ese momento una explosión se escucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama junto a Kero, revuelta entre las cobijas hablando incoherencias, el sueño de ambos se vio interrumpido cuando una explosión se escucho.

-Ahh!- grito y al tratar de salir de su cama se enredo con las cobijas cayendo al suelo- Me dolió- dijo mientras se levantaba

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunto Kero a su ama

-Sí, pero más importante ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre bruscamente.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunto Touya algo alterado

-Estoy bien hermano, solo me asuste un poco- dijo sonriente la castaña

El pelinegro suspiro aliviado, entro a la habitación de su hermana y corrió la cortina para ver por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que de la casa de enfrente, de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, salía una gran cantidad de humo.

-¿Qué rayos sucede en este lugar?- se pregunto mientras su hermana y Kero se sorprendían también ante lo que sus ojos miraban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna dormía profundamente en su cama, mientras Nana preparaba el desayuno, los niños jugaban en el jardín siendo vigilados por Bianchi, mientras Reborn, el se preparaba para despertar a su inútil alumno.

Rodeando de bombas su cama, colocándose en un lugar seguro, miro su reloj de pulsera.

-3, 2, 1, 0- grito mientras apretaba el botón del control remoto que activarían las bombas

Un gran ¡Boom! Hizo retumbar varias ventanas de las demás casas del vecindario y medio destruyo la habitación del castaño, quien por culpa de la explosión había caído de su cama.

-No puedes despertarme de una forma normal Reborn- reclamo el joven

-Un jefe de Vongola debe ser despertado al estilo Vongola Tsuna- dijo como respuesta

Tsuna suspiro resignado, jamás podría ganarle a sus tutor

-Sabes que tenemos vecinos nuevos ¿verdad?- espero el asentimiento del menor- supongo que han de estar asustados

-No te preocupes por ellos, Mamma se encargara de ellos ya verás- dijo con simpleza mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras- además deberías estar más preocupado por tus problemas que por los demás

-Hoy será un largo día- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo aquí tienen un poco mas de esta historia. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 3: Los excéntricos vecinos.

Nana sabia de los extraños métodos que Reborn tenia para despertar a su hijo, por esa razón, cuando lo miro subiendo las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de su castaño hijo, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una pequeña canasta de galletas, horneadas la noche anterior, y un poco de fruta, camino a la salida de la casa y justo en el momento en que salio del edificio, una no muy fuerte explosión se escuchó, con una sonrisa nerviosa salio de su propiedad y entro en la del frente, se acerco a la puerta, tocó el timbre y espero.

Touya y Kero habían iniciado una ridícula discusión sobre quien era el culpable de no haber predicado tal accidente mientras Sakura intentaba, inútilmente, calmarlos, lo unico que permitio que aquella ridícula peleea terminara fue el sonido molesto del timbre.

Los tres habitantes quedaron en silencio mirandose los unos a los otros, tratando de verificar que los tres habian escuchado lo mismo, la segunda vez que escucharon el "ding dong" del timbre temblaron ligeramente. Touya, siendo el mayor, tomo la responsabilidad y se asomo por la ventana de su hermana, lo que vio fue una mujer de cabellos cortos castaño oscuro, se podia apreciar una canasta en sus manos y un poco de nerviosismo, el pelinegro suspiro aliviado.

-Parece que solo es la vecina- informo a los otros dos que esperaban ansiosos su veredicto- bajare a abrir.

Y tal como dijo salio de la habitacion, bajo las escaleras y y se dirigio al recibidor, dudo un poco antes de tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la guapa mujer enfrente, sus ojos color chocolate y con ese brillo de pureza y la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro lo hipnotizo por un momento.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo la mujer sacandolo de su trance- lamento mucho no haberlos recibido en la noche por eso porfavor acepte este regalo- dijo mientras extendia los brazos y acercaba la canasta al joven.

-No se preocupe ah...- comenzo a tartamudear

-Sawada Nana, Pero puedes llamarme solo Nana- hablo la mujer.

-Gracias Sawada-san, y no era necesario- dijo despues de tomar la canasta.

La sonrío. - Tambien si gustan pueden venir a desayunar a mi casa... Aunque mi familia es un poco extraña- dijo risueña.

-Necesito preguntarle a mi hermana... ¿Gusta pasar?- pregunto haciendose aún lado

La mujer nego. - No es necesario, debo regresar para empezar a servir o no todos alcanzaran a comer, estare esperandolos si deciden ir.- dijo para despues darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Touya miro a la mujer marcharse, supiro y cerro la puerta, Sakura bajo rapidamente y se asomo al recibidor.

-¿Que es lo que te dijo la vecina Touya?- pregunto la castaña

El pelinegro miro a la chica y al pseudo guardián que estaban esperando una respuesta.-Nos invito a desayunar con su familia... ¿Que opinan?-pregunto a sus dos acompañantes

El guardián y la chica se miraron entre ellos sin saber bien que responder.

-Touya estas seguro de que debemos llevar a Kero... no sera un tanto peligroso.

-Eso lo dejo a su decisión- dijo- debemos ir conociendo a la gente con la que conviviremos de ahora en adelante y segun papá la señora que vino tiene un hijo un poco mayor que tu Sakura, eso nos vendria bien para conocer la ciudad.

-Ire a cambiarme- dijo con voz leve la ojiverde

Despues de poco menos de cinco minutos los dos hermanos salian de su casa con un guardian escondido en la pequeña bolsa de la chica.

Nana entro a su casa en el momento en que su hijo bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Bueno días Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan!- saludo la mujer al verlos

-¡buenos días Mamma!-contestaron ambos

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina donde los demás miembros de la familia esperaban.

-¡Buenos dias!- saludo el castaño mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

Bianchi, una mujer de incomparable belleza y un cabello de color rosa fue la primera en saludarlo, le siguió Fruta, un niño de unos diez años de cabello castaño claro, I-pin, una niña china de ocho años fue la siguiente en saludarlo y por último Lambo, el niño de cabellos chinos y negros.

Nana estaba por servir cuando el timbre sonó, la mujer soltó una risita.

-Tsu-kun me tome la libertad de invitar a los hijos de Fujitaka a desayunar espero no les moleste- informo

-Ire a abrirles- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba.


End file.
